Jagger And Serenity
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Jagger Princeton falls in love with Serenity Wheeler, but thinks he's not good enough for her. As he trys to win her heart, so does another rich billion air. Please read. This is a good story.
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to try a pair that's never been done before.

A Jagger/Serenity story.

In this first chapter Serenity is 15 and Jagger's 13.

Hope you like the first chapter.

* * *

Serenity was sitting on her hospital bed. Her eyes were covered with bandages. She had a smile on her face. She would be taking the bandages off soon and her brother, Joey, made it to the Battle City finals.

'I can't wait to see my big brother duel,' thought Serenity.

Just then she heard a noise. Someone came into her room.

"Who's there?"

No one answered.

"Please answer me."

"I'm here."

It sounded like a little boy. He had black hair and black eyes. His skin was pale. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt with a Red-Eyes on it. He sat on the bed next to Serenity.

"Hello."

"Hi," said Serenity. "My names Serenity Wheeler. What's your?"

"I'm Jagger Princeton. I'm the middle child of the Princeton brothers. I have an older brother named Slade who's fifteen and a baby brother named Chazz who's four."

"Oh? I have a brother too. His name is Joseph. Everyone calls him Joey. He's a duelist in Battle City."

"That's cool!" said Jagger. "Me and Slade know how to duel a little. Chazz is still learning."

"I hope to learn how to play. Joey said he'd teach me after the tournament."

"It's a fun game."

"Yeah. Hey you said you're a Princeton?"

"Yeah. My family is one of the riches in Japan. It owns a company call Princeton Corp."

"Wow! That's cool!"

Then Serenity thought of something. "How come you're in my room?"

"I was walking and a kid named Kenta told me there was a nice girl here so I came to meet you."

Serenity smiled. 'Kenta, that was a sweet thing to say.' "You glad you came?"

"Yeah. You're really nice. And pretty too."

Serenity smile grew bigger. "You're nice too. And I bet you're a very handsome young man."

Jagger blushed. "Oh, no I'm not."

"Don't put yourself down. Hey, why are you here? You can see why I'm here."

"Your temporarily blind, right?"

"Yeah. And you?"

"I have a weak body and heart. I bruise easily, can be out of breath a lot, and if I'm over stressed and so super angry my heart will stop. I have to go to the hospital a lot. It's become like a second home to me," Jagger said sadly.

"Oh my."

Jagger silently cried. Serenity pulled him into a hug. Jagger was surprised by this.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all that, but don't think that it makes you weak. There's more then just physical strength."

"Well I am the smart one in the family."

"There you go! My brother says sometimes it's better to be smart. Back in Nagasaki, the boys are so stupid they should be walking on all fours." Serenity giggled.

"Nagasaki?" Nagasaki was another city. It wasn't too far from Domino. "You live in the next town? Then why are you in a Domino hospital?"

"My parents are divorced. My brother and dad live here. I haven't seen them in seven years. I got the operation here because I wanted to spend time with him and see him duel in Battle City."

"Oh. Sorry you were separated for so long."

Then Jagger smiled. "Serenity, I like talking to you. You're a really nice person. Joey's lucky to have a sister like you."

Serenity smiled. "And Slade and Chazz are lucky to have a brother like you."

A nurse walked in the room.

"Serenity, two young men are here to pick you up."

"Okay. Thanks."

The nurse left.

"You have to go now?" asked Jagger.

"Yeah. I wish we could talk longer. Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes. Just come to the hospital. I'll most likely be here."

Serenity gave Jagger another hug.

"Take care, Jagger," said Serenity.

"You too. And good luck to your brother."

Jagger walked out of the room.

* * *

Well? Was it good? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review Journey Maker.

Here's the new chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Hurry, Joey, or we'll miss him!" said Serenity.

"Rene, I'm not too far behind," said Joey. "Tea and Yug on the other hand."

"Wait up, guys! I'm not a good runner and you all have longer legs than me!" called Yugi.

"Why are we rushing to the hospital anyway?" asked Tea.

"I have to see Jagger before I go," answered Serenity.

"I heard that kid's a genius," said Joey. "He the smarter one of the Princeton brothers and the smartest kid in the world. He graduated both High School _and_ College in the same year."

"And he's really sweet," said Serenity. "He's not like those sleaze bags back in Nagasaki."

"Hey, it's only a one or two hour train ride from here and Nagasaki. How come you two never saw each other for seven years if you weren't too far?" asked Tea.

"I didn't know she and Ma lived in the nearest town," answered Joey. "Mom never called or anything. She just left me and Dad behind."

"I'm sorry, Joey," said Yugi.

"S'okay, Yugi, you couldn't have done anything to stop it."

They made it to the hospital. Serenity was the first. She ran it and up to the front desk.

"Excuse me. Is Jagger Princeton here?"

"I'm sorry," said the nurse. "He just left."

"WHAT?! JUST LEFT?!"

"Rene, don't make a scene," said Joey, pulling Serenity out of the hospital.

"I can't believe this." Serenity walked a few steps away from the others and looked down. "I just wanted to see him one more time."

"Serenity?"

She looked up to see a boy an inch shorter then her. Behind him was another boy around her height and a little boy who looked three or four. They all had black hair, their eyes where the color black and the same shape. The one who called her name and the little boy where both pale skinned.

"It good to see you again," said the boy, smiling.

"Jagger?"

"Yep."

"I knew you were handsome."

Jagger blushed. "Shucks, thanks. You look great too."

"So this is the girl, eh?" asked the older boy behind Jagger.

Joey and his friends walked up. "I'm Joey. I'm Serenity's older brother. And you?"

"I'm Slade. I'm Jagger's older brother. And this is my baby brother Chazz."

Yugi and Tea introduced themselves. "Hi. I'm Yugi."

"I'm Tea. And you're so cute." Tea bent down and tapped Chazz's nose with her finger.

Chazz giggled. "Hello. Thanks. You're pretty." He raised his arms up, a signal he want her to lift him up.

She did.

"You have a sweet brother."

"Thanks," said Slade.

"Hey, let's talk," said Joey.

Joey, Slade, Chazz, Yugi and Tea walked away to give Jagger and Serenity some privacy.

"I thought I'd never see you again," said Jagger.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," said Serenity. "I'm glad you didn't go home yet. I lost it for a sec when they said you were gone."

Serenity looked at his jeans and noticed a patch on the knee. It was Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"You like Red-Eyes?"

"Yeah. He's the coolest dragon ever! I had a Red-Eyes shirt on when we met."

"Oh?"

Jagger nodded. "They say while the Blue-Eyes brings victory, the Red-Eyes brings potential."

"Potential. Something you have."

"Ya think?"

"I know."

Jagger got closer to Serenity. "Serenity, you're not like the other kids. Everyone picks on me because I'm scrawny, pale, and smart. And I don't have a lot of friends."

"Really?" asked Serenity, not believing what she heard.

Jagger nodded. "But you, you're sweet and kind. I like being here with you right now."

"I feel the same about you, Jagger."

Then they heard someone whistle.

They turned to see these two guys who looked eighteen or nineteen come their way. One was bleach blond and the other was a brunette.

"Hey, baby, why don't you come with us?" suggested the blond.

"Why don't you get lost," snapped Serenity.

"Ooooo! She's feisty! I like that," said the brunette.

"Leave her alone!" snapped Jagger.

The blond grabbed Jagger by his shirt.

"Or what, palely?"

Not too far, Joey, Slade, and the others where dealing with three other guys.

"Look out, Slade!"

"I got him, Joey!"

Slade punched a guy with scar under his eye in the gut. Joey kicked a guy this long hair in the back.

A creep with a cigarette in his mouth made his way toward Yugi, Tea, and Chazz. Tea and Chazz were really scared. She held him tight in her arms. Yugi stood in front of them with his arms out.

"Back off!"

The creep smirked. "And what if I don't, shorty?"

The Millennium Puzzle began to glow and Yugi became Yami.

"Then take this! Mind Crush!"

Yami extended his hand out and the the guy fell unconscious.

"Yay!" said Chazz, clapping.

"Thanks, Yugi," said Tea, smiling.

Yami smiled back.

"AHH!"

Jagger was doing okay. He got some punches in, but the other two were winning. The blond punched Jagger in the jaw. Serenity got mad, so he grabbed by the hair and punched him in the noise and kneed him between the legs. Jagger headbutted the other guy and punched him hard in the stomach. After awhile the two ran off.

"We did it!" squealed Serenity.

"Yeah!" said Jagger. "That was amazing, Serenity! How'd you do that?"

"I'm a Wheeler. We Wheeler know how to defend ourselves in situations like that."

Jagger put his hands on his knees abd spat out some blood.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

He wiped his mouth with his fist.

The others ran over.

"You okay, Rene?" Joey asked.

"I'm fine, big brother."

"You're not hurt, are you?" asked Tea.

"We're fine."

"Good," said Yugi.

"You don't look so good, bro," said Slade.

"I'm fine, Slade."

Well, sort of. He was pretty brused up.

"Jagger," said Chazz.

Jagger smiled. "I'll be okay, Chazzy."

Then Joey cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Ma. What? That soon?" He checked his watch. "Oh! Don't worry, Mom. We'll be there soon."

"What is it?" asked Serenity.

"We have to go to the train station now. The train'll be leaving soon."

"Okay, just give me a sec."

"Alright."

"Later, Wheel," said Slade.

"Later, Prince," said Joey.

They pounded. (You know. They banged fist against fist.)

"Bye," said Yugi.

"It was nice meeting you guys," said Tea.

"Bye-bye," said Chazz.

"I guess this is it," said Jagger.

"We'll see each other again," said Serenity.

"Ya think?"

She nodded. "Mm-hmm. I don't know when, but we'll meet again."

Serenity leaned down and kissed Jagger on the cheek. He blushed.

"See ya, Jag."

"Later, Rene."

* * *

You liked? Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, it's been about eleven years since Jagger and Serenity have seen each other.

Chazz, Jaden and the others are in their first year of Duel Academy.

Sorry it took so long to update.

Now on with the chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Jagger was watching his big brother Slade and his little brother Chazz duel to determine if Duel Academy would stay with Seto Kaiba or go to the Princeton brothers. Personally, Jagger didn't care. He never wanted to be apart of this stupid World Domination plan.

'What's that point?' thought Jagger. 'We're rich. We don't need World Domination. Was I on drugs when I agreed to be apart of this plan?'

He knew he wasn't. His parents were always telling them world domination stories and saying that the world was theirs and they should rule it. Then sadly it went to Slade's head and he convinced Jagger and Chazz to help him rule the world. Chazz was too young to understand at the time and Jagger thought he owed his big brother.

'He did take care of me and Chazz when our 'mom' and 'dad' died. He was a great brother to us. He always protected us.'

But things when too far. The two older Princetons put so much pressure on their little brother and disowned him when he lost to Jaden.

'Why did we do it? I'm sorry I was so stupid, Chazzy. I love you, baby brother. I wish I had the courage to tell you all this out loud. I'm glad Serenity isn't here to see what a jerk I've become. . . . Serenity.'

It's been so long since they've seen each other. Jagger prayed every day to see her again.

'I wonder what she looks like. I haven't really changed much. I'm a bit stronger now. I haven't been to the hospital in years, but I'm still pretty weak. I wonder how her brother is. Are they both successful? Are they happy? Does she have a boyfriend or husband? Oh god, I hope not.'

"Now, Chaos Necromancer, attack with Certain Call Catapult!" shouted Chazz.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" shouted Slade.

"Huh?" Jagger was thinking about Serenity so he wasn't paying attention to the duel.

"You go bye-bye."

"Chazz-It-Up! Chazz-It-Up! Chazz-It-Up!"

"Oh, Slade lost," said Jagger.

"Dammit!" growled Slade.

"Easy, brother. Ya'll blow a blood vessel," joked Jagger.

"Oh, Jagger, just shut up."

"That not a nice thing to say to you brother," said Jaden.

"Ecseally the only one who loves you and can put up with your crap," said Alexis.

"Good one, sissy," said Atticus.

"Forget him," said Chazz. "Slade's just an asshole."

"And you're just a brat!"

"And you're just a bastard!"

"And you're just a little punk!"

"And you both are giving me a super huge headache!" cried Jagger.

"Chazz's family needs some major counselling," said Syrus.

"You can say that again," said Zane.

"They're acting so immature," said Jasmine.

"Damn you to Hell, Chazz! You ruined the plan AGAIN!" yelled Slade.

"Don't you yell at Chazz!" snapped Jagger.

Both Slade and Chazz looked confused.

"Excuse me?" asked Slade.

"You heard me. It's not his fault. And ya know what? I'm glad he won. I don't, and never did, care for your world domination plan. In fact, I personally think it's stupid."

Slade gasped. "You take that back!"

"Make me!"

"This looks bad," said Mindy.

"Yes, I agree," said Bastion.

"I wish I had a grill-cheese sandwich," said Chumley.

"You need me and the plan!" yelled Slade. "You're too weak!"

"Am not!" yelled Jagger.

Slade punched Jagger in the upper arm.

"OW! HEY!"

"Now show me you arm."

"No!"

It took awhile, but Slade was able to pull of Jagger's jacket and shirt. His arm had a big, black bruise.

"See? I didn't hit you too hard and you yelled out in pain _and_ have a big bruise."

"I bruise easily and you know that, you jerk!"

"Slade, give him back his shirt!" yelled Chazz.

The three brothers kept arguing and everyone just watched.

Then someone said, "Hey, it's the Godfather of Games!"

Everyone, including the Princetons, turned around. It was Joey Wheeler. He looked the same he did when he met the brothers only his hair was a little shorter and had crazy bangs over his eyes. He wore glasses, had nice, black shoes, black pants, a white collared shirt, and a red tie.

"Did I miss the duel?" asked Joey.

All the students ran toward Joey screaming "Oh my god!" and "Can I have you autograph!" and so on. Slade grabbed Joey's wrist and the ran out of the school. Jagger, Chazz, Jaden and his friends found them alone and talking on the beach.

"Hey, Joey, what's crackalacking?" said Slade.

"I came to check out the school and heard there was a duel going on. Someone was trying to buy Duel Academy."

"Yeah, me."

"Why?"

"I'm in politics, Jagger's in finance, and Chazz was supposed to be on top of the dueling world. If we control all three we can rule the world."

"Why do you want to rule the world?"

"Because the Princeton family deserves to be on top."

"That's your parents talking."

When they met years ago Slade told him about how crazy his parents were and the world domination speeches they'd give.

"Hey, bro, Joe!" called Jagger.

"Hey, Jags!" said Joey. "What's crackalacking, man?"

"I kicked Slade's ass in Duel Monsters," said Chazz, triumphantly.

"You just want me to kill you, don't cha?" growled Slade.

"So," said Jagger, changing the subject. "What's new?"

"I work for Kaiba Corp. now," said Joey.

"Kaiba Corp.?"

"Oh sweet! I can't believe I'm meeting Joey Wheeler!" said Jaden, excited.

"I know! This rocks!" said Atticus.

"Hello, Mister Wheeler," said Jasmine. "It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise. So, how do you kids like the school?"

"It's the best school ever!" exclaimed Jaden.

"Good. Me and Rene came to check if everything was going well."

"Serenity's her too?!" asked Jagger.

"Yeah."

"Hi, Jagger-kun."

Jagger stared at Serenity with pure happiness. She looked this same. She wore sneakers, blue jean shorts, and a 3/4 length sleeved shirt. She smiled at him.

'I can believe it! I thought I'd never see her again! God she looks so beautiful!'

Then Jagger ran toward her.

"Serenity!"

He spun her around and by accident threw her in the air. He caught her in his arms.

Jagger blushed, his brothers, Jaden and his friends stared, and Joey smiled.

"Sorry," said Jagger. "I don't know how that happened."

"That's okay," said Serenity. "That was fun. Wow, Jag-kun, you're even more handsome then the last time I saw you."

Jagger blushed a deeper shade of red. "You gotta stop saying that."

"But I like seeing you blush," giggled Serenity.

Jagger blushed some more. He put Rene down. She hugged him.

"I can't believe it's been so long."

"Same here."

"I think I remember you," said Chazz.

"I remember you too, Chazz." Serenity gave chazz a kiss on the cheek. "Glad to see you're still so cute."

Chazz blushed a little.

'Lucky,' thought Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Atticus, Zane, and Chumley.

"Hey, Rene, remember me?" asked Slade, tapping him cheek.

Serenity giggled. "Yes, I remember you too, Slade." She kissed his cheek.

Jagger glared at his older brother. Serenity noticed and kissed Jagger's cheek.

Jagger held his cheek blushing. "R-Rene-chan."

"Yes, Jagger?"

"I was wondering, will you-"

"Kitten?"

Everyone turned and saw Seto Kaiba.

"Hey, Seto," said Serenity.

Seto walked over and wrapped an arm around Serenity's shoulder.

'Why is his arm on Rene-chan? And why did he call her "Kitten"? Oh no!' thought Jagger.

"Hello, Mr. Princeton," said Kaiba.

Jagger didn't say anything, but Slade did.

"Mr. Kaiba, about the duel-"

"Save it, Princeton. I know what happened. You're more pathetic than I thought."

"What?! Why you hmmm mm mm!" Joey covered Slade's mouth.

"Don't, Slade! He can ruin you!" warned Joey.

"I'd listen to Wheeler if I were you," said Kaiba, smirking.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba," said Jaden. "My name is-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, kid."

'What a jerk,' thought Alexis.

"Miss Wheeler?" said Syrus.

"You can call me Serenity or Rene."

"Okay. Serenity, are you and Mr. Kaiba dating?"

Jagger was starting to have trouble breathing.

"Oh, no. Ever since Joey started working for Seto we all became good friends."

"Yeah . . . me and Seto are friends," said Joey. He sounded uncomfortable when he said it though.

'Oh thank God!' thought Jagger. 'That means I still have a shot!'

"Well, it's time we left, Kitten," said Kaiba. "We have reservations to _Ristorante Itaiano_ tonight."

'OH, NO! They're going on a date!!!'

"Well, later, Slade," said Joey.

"Later, Joey," said Slade.

"Bye," said Jaden and his friends.

"Jagger, you and your brothers live in Domino, right?" asked Serenity.

"Yeah, we do, " said Jagger.

"Great! So do I!"

"Really?! That's wonderful!"

So, I guess I'll be seeing ya."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

When Serenity, Joey and Kaiba were gone Jagger screamed.

"SETO KAIBA! MY RENE-CHAN IS WITH SETO KAIBA! THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING RICH ASS STOLE THE LOVE OF MY LIVE!"

"Forget about her," said Slade. "If she wants Kaiba let her have him. She's stupid if she wants him. He's not only a bad person, but I bet he's a bad boss too. You heard how Joey said they were friends in an awkward voice? I bet he treats Joe like crap when Rene isn't around."

"I think for once you're right, Slade," said Chazz.

"This can't be happening to me! I'm losing the woman I love!"

"How can you love her? You haven't known her _that _long," pointed out Slade.

"So? Love works in ways we don't expect or understand." Jagger looked to the sky. "IT'S NOT FAIR! GOD, FIRST YOU GIVE ME POOR HEALTH, BAD PARENTS, AND NOW YOU TAKE AWAY MY TRUE LOVE! WHY!? OH, LOVING HATE! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD RENE HOW I FELT ABOUT HER! EVERYONE WHO CAN HEAR ME NOW, HOLD THE PERSON YOU LOVE AND CARE ABOUT TIGHT AND TELL THEM HOW MUCH YOU CARE ABOUT THEM!"

"YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!" shouted Bastion. "MINDY, I'VE HAD FEELING FOR YOU FOR A LONG TIME NOW!"

"Really? Me too, Bastion!" said Mindy.

They kissed.

"Could I borrow someone's cell phone?" asked Chumley. "I have to call my girlfriend Sally."

"I thought her name was Adrianna," said Syrus.

"No. That's her middle name. Her first name is Sally."

"Um, Jaden," said Alexis.

"Yeah, Lex?" said Jaden.

"Well, I, um, wanted to, um, say that, well, uh, y-you're a really good friend." Alexis blushed hard.

"Thanks, Lexi. You're a good friend too. . . . Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I just wanted to say, um, uh, well, uh, you have nice hair." Jaden blushed too.

"Thanks."

They both looked away blushing mad.

"Jagger, you're embarrassing me!" snapped Slade.

"You can only embarrass yourself," Jagger pointed out.

"Don't be a smart-alick!"

"But I can't help that I'm smart."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Chazz laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Chazz!"

"No, you shut up!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Both of you shut up!" screamed Jagger. "I've had it with this fighting! What happened to us?! We all used to be so close! But now you two are at each others necks because of small, stupid shit! This is nuts! When our asshole parents died we promised each other we'd be there for each other no matter what! Well right now I'm hurting and neither of you care! I've freakin had it with-!"

Jagger froze.

"Jagger?" said Slade.

"M-my chest h-hurts." Jagger put a hand over his heart.

"Brother?"

"Jagger?" said Chazz, worried.

"Slade, Chazz, why are you both blurry?"

Then Jagger passed out.

"JAGGER!" Slade and Chazz screamed, running to Jagger's side.

"Burazaa, wake up!" begged Slade, shaking Jagger to wake up.

"Aniki, please get up!" cried Chazz.

"Chazz, is he okay?" asked Jaden.

"NO! JAGGER'S HEART STOPPED! SOMBODY HELP HIM!"

* * *

Poor Jagger. Don't worry. He'll be okay.

Well? Good? Bad? Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 here!

Enjoy!

* * *

Slade was passing outside the infirmary. Chazz was sitting in a chair hugging his legs. Jaden and the others left a few minutes ago 'cause they figured the brothers needed to be alone right now.

'What if he doesn't get better this time,' thought Chazz. 'What if he di-.'

Tears rolled down Chazz's cheeks at the thought of his big brother dying.

"Chazz?"

He looked up and saw Slade looking at him.

"You okay, little brother?"

Chazz shook his head and looked down. He was shocked when a pair of arms wrapped around him.

Slade had walked over and sat next to his little brother. He pulled Chazz closer to him.

"Hey, he'll be okay." Slade said, stroking Chazz's hair. "He's been in worse shape."

Miss Fontaine came out.

"Slade, Chazz, Jagger's awake now."

"Oh, thank god!" they said in unison.

"You both can see him," said Miss Fontaine.

The brothers walked in Jagger's room seeing him sitting up in bad smiling at them.

"Hey, big bro, little bro. How are you?"

"We should ask you that," said Slade.

"Oh, don't worry about me," said Jagger. "I'm fine."

"I thought we lost you, big brother," said Chazz, sitting on the bed with Jagger.

Jagger looked at Chazz with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, baby bro." He pulled Chazz into a hug. "I promise I'll never let that happen again."

As Slade watch his two little brothers hug he realized something he should've realized sooner. His brothers meant more to him than anything in the world. More than money, more than fame, more than world domination. He was so caught up he forget how much he cared about his brothers.

Slade sat on the bad and wrapped his arms around his brothers and held them close and tight.

"I'm sorry, bros," said Slade. "I'm sorry I've been acting like an ass and pushed both of you so hard the past couple of years. I just wanted what was best for you both and I lost my way. Jagger, I'm sorry took my anger out on you before and was being insensitive when you were hurting from finding out Seto Kaiba was stealing your girl. I shouldn't have done that. And Chazz, I'm sorry for pressuring you and making you feel like a failure. You're not a failure. Can you two ever forgive me?"

Jagger and Chazz stayed silent for awhile. Finally they smiled at their older brother.

"Yeah," said Jagger.

"Of course we forgive you, niisan," said Chazz.

Slade smiled. "Thank you."

"We're brothers," said Jagger. "We fight and disagree. It's what we do. It's what lots of siblings do. But even though sometimes you two can get on my nerves I'll always love you two. And I know you two will always love me even if I annoy you."

Chazz gave Jagger a little squeeze. "I'm glad I have you two as brothers."

"And we're glad to have you as a brother, Chazz," said Slade.

"I did you really mean it when you said you love me?"

"Of course, Chazzy," said Jagger. "You're my baby brother. How can I not love you?"

Chazz frowned playfully. "I'm not a baby!" he said. Slade and Jagger laughed.

"Yes you are," said Jagger. "You're our baby."

Chazz lightly his Jagger with a pillow. The two had a pillow fight.

Slade shook his head. "You two are so immature."

Jagger and Chazz looked at each other and smirked. Slade raised an eyebrow.

Together, they smaked Slade with their pillows.

"HEY!" Slade picked up a pillow and joined in the fight.

When it was over, feathers were everywhere. One tickled Slade's nose and he sneezed. The three brothers started laughing.

"It's been awhile since we had fun like this together," said Chazz.

Slade and Jagger nodded.

"The nurse said I can leave tomorrow," said Jagger.

"Ya know, she's kinda hot," said Slade. "Why not asked her out?"

"She is pretty cute, but Serenity is the only one for me."

"Summer break is in a few weeks," said Chazz. "I could help you win her heart."

"I'll help out too," said Slade.

"You'll both help me?"

"Of course, bro. That what brothers do. They help each other."

Jagger smiled. 'I'm glad I have brothers.'

* * *

That the end of this chapter.

Well? Good? Bad? Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

"Mutt, schedule a meeting with Mr. Paxton," ordered Kaiba.

"Yes, Master," said Joey.

"And go get me some coffee."

"Yes, Master."

Joey walked out of the office.

'Thank god!' thought Joey. 'I was hoping he'd send me out.'

Joey never told his sister, but he and Kaiba weren't friends. And it looked like they never would be. The only reason Kaiba hired Joey was so he could boss him around. When Serenity was around, Joey was to call him Seto. When others were around, he was to call him Mr. Kaiba like the other employees. But when they were alone, Joey had to call him Master.

Joey didn't like the way he was being treated, he had to put up with it for Serenity. Serenity and Kaiba got alone nicely. Joey thought that was because they belonged together.

Seto Kaiba was the reincarnation of the sorcerer and High Priest Seth, and Serenity was the reincarnation of Kisara. Seth and Kisara loved each other 3000 years ago. At first Joey thought Serenity and Kaiba were meant to be, but now he was thinking differently.

He thought he was Mai were meant to be. When Pharaoh Atem died and his cousin Seth became the new pharaoh and man named Jono became the new high priest. Jono met a beautiful woman named Maya. They instantly feel in love.

(Joey and Jono look alike and Mai and Maya look alike, except Jono's hair had ends that were brown and his eyes were ruby red, and Maya's hair was black and her eyes were blue. I was going to put a picture, but it wouldn't save.)

Then tragedy truck. Jono died defending Egypt. As Jono was dying his Maya's arms, he wiped a tear from her face and said,

"Don't worry, my love. This is not goodbye. We will meet again."

"I'll wait for you," said Maya.

They did meet again. As Joseph "Joey" Wheeler and Mai Valentine. But Mai chose Valon instead of Joey. At first that hurt Joey, but he got over it. He understood they weren't meant to be together. Thinking of that, he thought,

'Maybe Serenity and Kaiba aren't meant to be. Maybe Serenity's meant to be with someone else.'

Then he thought of Jagger. He seamed upset when one of the academy students asked if Rene and Kaiba were dating. And Serenity was always talking about Jagger. Even more now when she saw him of one island.

'Jagger must like Serenity. And maybe Rene feels the same.'

Joey was heading back to Kaiba's office with his coffee when he heard someone calling him.

"Hey, Joey!"

"Hey, Serenity!"

"How's work?"

"Oh, just peachy! How's your day going?"

"Great."

"That's good."

Then Joey asked, "You glad you saw Jagger again?"

"Yeah! I missed him! He's a really sweet guy."

"Maybe you two should hang out sometime."

"Yeah, we should. I'll make plans with him the next time I see him."

"Good."

As Joey walked back to the office he smiled.

'Serenity and Jagger are meant to be together. And I'll make sure of that.'

* * *

Sorry if it's too short this chapter.

It's unclear if Rene is the reincarnation of Kisara or not, but I think so because they look and sound alike.

You like it? Hate it? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are those friends of your?" Slade asked Chazz.

"They'll be here soon," said Chazz.

They where waiting in Domino Square. Instead of a suit, Slade was wearing jeans and a black sleeveless shirt that showed of his muscular arms. Chazz was wearing black jeans and a blue t-shirt instead of his school uniform.

"They better get here soon," said Slade, looking at his watch. "We have to get over to Joey's place soon."

"They'll be here."

"Hey, Chazz!"

They saw Jaden run their way. He was wearing dark pants and a red shirt.

"Bout time you showed up, slacker," said Chazz.

"Sorry. When you told me about your plan to get your brother and Joey Wheeler's sister together I got excited and couldn't sleep. When I finally did I had a hard time waking up."

"Where are your other friends?" asked Slade.

"Oh, Chumley works at Industrial Illusions now and Bastion and Mindy went on a date," said Jaden. "Syrus, Zane, Alexis, and Atticus should be here soon."

"Hey, Jay! Chazz!"

They looked and saw Syrus Truesdale and his older brother Zane.

"What's up, Sy?" said Jaden.

"Oh, I had to drag Zane out of bed because he didn't want to come," said Syrus.

"Why did I have to come again?" asked Zane.

"Cause mom and dad are on vacation and mom told you to watch me."

"Oh, yeah," groaned Zane.

"Lighten up, Zane," said Jaden. "I bet this'll be fun! I've never played match-maker before. This'll be awesome!"

"It will be," said Atticus. He and his sister Alexis just showed up.

"Alexis," said Chazz, hearts in his eyes.

"Heel, boy," said Syrus.

Everyone laughed. Chazz scowled.

"Good. Everyone's here," said Slade. "Now let's get going."

"Hang on a sec," said Atticus. "Is it okay that we brought a guest with us?"

"Guest?" asked Chazz.

"Yeah. Ya see, I don't like to brag, and I mean it, I don't like to, unlike those people who say they don't but they do, but I'm pretty good at get people together. But the couples I make are around my age. I never got two adults together before. So I called in an expert."

"An expert?" asked Jaden.

"Meet our cousin Alana," said Alexis.

Alana looked about Slade's age. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was the most beautiful women Slade ever laid eyes on.

"If there there's a better match-maker than me, it's her," said Atticus.

"Hi, everyone," said Alana. "Nice to meet you all."

"Hi," said Slade. He had a big smile and hearts in his eyes.

"No wonder Chazz is a love sick puppy," said Zane.

"Yeah, he got it from Slade," said Jaden.

"I am NOT a love sick puppy!" yelled Chazz.

"Surrrrrrrrrre you're not, Chazz," said Syrus.

"Uh, why don't we get going," said Alexis, changing the subject.

Slade snapped out of it. "Yeah, let's go."

"Wait up!"

They turned to see Jasmine ran over. She was earing a white collared shirt over a red tank top with a black tie and some black jeans.

"Hey, Jazz," said Jaden.

"Hey," she said.

She walked over to Chazz and smiled.

"Hi, Chazz."

"Uh, do I know you?" asked Chazz.

Everyone, except Chazz, Slade, Alana, and Jasmine did the anime fall. Jazz just stood there shocked. Then her looked angry.

"_**STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" yelled Jasmine.

Chazz jumped back a little, shocked . Jasmine walked over to Alexis. She gave Jazz a hug and glared at Chazz.

"What?" asked Chazz, confused. "I'd I do?"

"Chazz, this is Jasmine, remember? She's in our classes. We see her all the time," said Alexis.

"Yeah, Chazz," said Jaden. "And she, Alexis, and Mindy hang out together all the time."

"Wait, I remember her now. Sorry, I forgot," said Chazz.

"You should be," said Jasmine. "Especially since I was kidnapped by a money looking for your sorry ass!"

"Oh, uh, sorry?"

"Hmph."

Slade put a hand on his little brother's shoulder. He whispered, "You're in trouble, little bro. You need to fix this."

"Huh?"

Slade took Chazz off to the side to talk.

"Chazz, you never piss off a lady. Haven't you ever heard that saying? Hell have no fury like a woman scorned. It means if you piss of a woman she'll get you back. And she'll get you back good. Trust me. I've seen happen before."

"What do I do then?" asked Chazz.

"Be nice to her," said Slade. "And give her some attention. I think she wanted some from you."

Slade went back to the group. "Okay, now that everyone is here let's get going."

* * *

Sorry that's all. Give me lots of reviews and I'll update the next chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 7

/At Joey's House/

Joey's place was really nice and big. It was bigger than a house, but smaller than a mansion. Jaden was amazed by it. Especially by his pantry.

"Dude, you the biggest pantry I've ever seen!" Jaden exclaimed. "And the biggest snack collection too!"

"Help yourselves," said Joey. "Eat as much as you want."

"Awesome TV!" said Atticus. He and Zane sat on the couch watch Joey's 75 inch television.

"I know," said Joey. "They picture clear and the sound not only surrounds you, it feels like it's in you."

Syrus and Alexis were looking at all the pictures of Joey's friends.

"Are these all your friends?" asked Syrus.

"Yep," said Joey. "These are my main friends: Yugi Muto, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Miho Nosaka, and Bakura Ryo." He pointed to them as he said their names. "Here are some other friends of mine. Duke Devlin, Mayumi, Vivian Wong, Rebecca Hawkins, Leon von Schroeder, and the Ishtar Family: Odion, Ishizu, and Marik."

He pointed at one picture. "Yugi and Tea got married and had three kids. Two twin boys named Atem and Yuki and a little girl named Anzu." The boys were three and Anzu was one. Atem was the oldest twin. He looked just like Pharaoh Atem. That and because they were so close to Atem, Yugi and Tea wanted to name their son after him. Yuki looked just like Yugi, but had Tea's eyes. He had a sweet, kind face like his father. Anzu looked like Tea, but had Yugi's eyes.

"She's so cute," said Alexis.

"Who are those two?" asked Syrus.

"That's Bakura and Mayumi. That's their little girl Amane. They named her after Bakura's deceased twin sister."

Bakura stood tall, his arms around Maymui's shoulders. She had green hair and brown eyes like Bakura. She held their daughter. Amane was one year old, had brown eyes and white hair like her daddy.

They looked at another picture. It was Tristan and Miho. They had a three year old son named Honda. Honda looked just like Tristan, but had Miho's eyes. He had a ribbon tied around his head like a headband.

"That's Tristan, Miho, and their son. And that's Duke and Vivian Devlin and their daughter Damara."

Damara looked like both Duke and Vivian. She was two and had dice earrings.

"Oh, look at this picture," said Joey. "This was taken when we were at the beach one summer."

Tristan was putting ice cubes in Joey's shirt.

"That ice was so cold."

"It wasn't fun, was it?" asked Syrus.

Joey smiled and shook his head. "No, but it's funny. After I finished jumping around I punched Tristan right in the nose. I was so mad back then. But not I laugh everytime I see this picture. It funny how our thoughts and views of things can change over time."

Alexis nodded and looked at the other pictures. "So many memories."

"Yeah."

They looked at pics taken after Duelist Kingdom, before and after Battle City, at the beach, after they saves the world from The Seal of Orichalcos and The Great Leviathan, at Kaibaland, at the Grand Championship, when they were in Egypt, and picture of other good times and adventures they had.

Syrus was looking at a picture of Joey and Yugi. "Yugi was so short back then."

"Yeah, but he didn't let that stop him," said Joey. "Yug dueled against tough opponents, but always won. Even though he was small he always pulled through." He bent down and looked Syrus in the eyes. "Don't let anyone put you down, Sy. 'Cause even though you're short that doesn't mean you're weak and helpless. You can be a great duelist too. You just have to believe in yourself and in the Heart Of The Cards. And try your best and never give up. That's how me and Yug became champs. Now can you do that?"

Syrus smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Joey."

Joey smiled. "Sure thing."

Alexis smiled. 'Joey's really nice. He's kind, caring. He's always there for his friends and sister. He reminds me of Atticus and Jaden.'

"I just finished talking to Jagger," said Slade. "He said he ran into Serenity and asked her to spend all day tomorrow with him."

"They we have to follow them tomorrow and make sure everything goes okay," said Chazz.

"Right. We have to make everything special," said Alana.

"How do we do that?" asked Jaden, his mouth full of food.

"Well, what are Jagger and Serenity's likes?" asked Jasmine.

"Jagger likes music," said Slade.

"So does Rene," said Joey.

"Aniki also likes the beach, games, and going to theme parks," said Chazz.

"Some with Rene. She also likes flowers."

"Okay, let's start planning," said Atticus.

/The Next Day/

Jagger was sitting on a bench waiting for Serenity. He felt very nervous.

'I hope she shows. God, I almost made a fool out of myself yesterday. What's so hard about asking someone out on a date? Wait, is this a real date?' Jagger became more nervous.

He remember when he was getting ready, his brothers were telling him what to wear, gave him some good cologne, and gave suggestions on were to go. Jagger had this feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Are they planing something?'

Then he saw her.

'She's so beautiful.'

Serenity was nervous too. It took her forever to fall asleep last night, (but she's not tired and that surprised her) she couldn't eat breakfast, and she had trouble choosing what to wear. As she walked she thought, 'I hope nothing goes wrong. I hope he's there. I'm so nervous. I've never been on a date before. Is it a date?'

Then she saw him.

'Oh, he is so handsome.'

They walked toward each other.

"Hey," said Jagger.

"Hey," said Serenity.

They stayed silent for awhile.

"So, shall we?" said Jagger.

"Shall we what?" asked Serenity.

"Get going and have some fun."

* * *

Well? Good? Bad? Please review. I'll die if no one reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

I want to reviews so bad because that's how I know people like my story.

And I only update a new chapter when someone reads the old ones.

So please when you read a chapter review them.

Now here's chapter 8.

Enjoy and review when finished reading.

* * *

The first place Jagger and Serenity went to was the arcade. They played lots of games. Serenity beat Jagger at a fighting game three times in a row.

"Aw man! I suck!" groaned Jagger.

"Maybe I was just lucky," said serenity. "Hey, wanna verse me at DDR?"

"No one can beat me at that."

"Well, you're gonna lose this time."

They picked the song Caramelldansen to dance to.

"I love this song!" said Serenity.

"Me too," said Jagger.

They started dancing.

_Caramelldansen_

_(Intro)_

_Do-do-do-oo, Yeah-Yeah-Yeah-Yeah_

_(Intro Music)_

_We wonder are you ready to join us now?  
Hands in the air, we will show you how.  
Come and try. Caramell will be your guide  
(Be your guide.)_

_So come and move your hips sing oa-ah-ah!  
Look at your two hips, do it La-la-la!  
You and me can sing this melody_

_Oo-oa-ah-ah_

_Dance to the beat,  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen_

_Oo-oo-oa-oa  
Oo-oo-oa-oa-ah-ah  
Oo-oo-oa-oa  
Oo-oo-oa-oa-ah-ah_

'He's good,' thought Serenity. 'I can see why no one beat him. He's got some pretty good moves.'

'Wow. She's so graceful,' thought Jagger. 'I've never met anyone like her. I just know she's the one.'

_From Sweden to UK we will bring our song,  
Australia, USA and people of Hong Kong.  
They have heard this means all around the world!_

_Oo-oa-oa-oa_

_So come and move your hips sing oa-ah-ah!  
Look at your two hips, do it La-la-la!  
You and me can sing this melody_

_So come and dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen_

_(Instrumental)_

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen_

_Oo-oo-oa-oa  
Oo-oo-oa-oa-ah-ah  
Oo-oo-oa-oa  
Oo-oo-oa-oa-ah-ah_

_So come and dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen...  
Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Carameldansen!_

It was a draw.

"That was great!" said Serenity.

"Yeah," said Jagger.

"You're really good."

"You too. You dance beautifully."

Serenity smiled. Jagger smiled back.

"Hey wanna go to Kaibaland?"

"Sure. Let's go."

They left. Unknown by them, two people had watched them.

"So far so good," said Atticus, talking to Slade with his walkie talkie. "They're heading to Kaibaland."

"We're on our way. How soon can you two get there?"

"We'll be there fast. Hey, Zane, let's-Zane? Where'd you...Uh, Zane can't come. Something came up."

"That fine. Just get there fast."

"Right."

Atticus saw his best friend talking to Seika Kohinata. She was an Obelisk Blue like himself and Zane. She has short, black hair and green eyes. She graduated Duel Academy like Zane and is a great duelist.

'Is he flirting?' thought Atticus. 'I don't remember him ever flirting with a girl before.'

"You know, as soon as graduated I became a pro," said Zane.

"Really?" asked Seika, moving closer.

Zane smirked. "You sound surprised. I was the Kaiser back at Duel Academy after all."

"Hey, Zane!" said Atticus.

Zane jumped a little.

"Hi, Atticus," said Seika.

"Hi, Seika. Zane, can I talk to you?"

They moved so Seika couldn't hear them.

"Atticus, if you tell anyone-"

"Chill-lax, man! I wouldn't do that to ya. Just came to tell you I'm heading to meet everyone at Kaibaland. Slade you didn't have to come."

"Thanks, man."

"No prob. See ya!"

Atticus left.

* * *

This is my first romance fic, so sorry if it's a little shaky.

So? Good? Bad?

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Please review when you're finished reading.

* * *

"Wow!" said Serenity. "It's bigger than the last time I was here!"

They just got there.

"Whatcha wanna do first?" asked Jagger.

Three men saw them walk by. They smirked and started walked toward them.

"Hey-" one started to say but was interrupted. Three new people push them aside.

When Jagger and Rene turned around no one was there. They shrugged and kept going.

"HEY! What the hell is your problem!" one guy yelled.

"You're my problem," said Slade.

He, Joey, and Alana stood before them.

"Couldn't you see those two were together?" asked Alana.

"Like we care! That smokin' hot babe should be with us! Not that loser she's with now!"

"That "loser" is my brother!" barked Slade.

"If I was you, I'd high tail it outta here," said Joey.

"Why don'tcha make us, mutt!"

"With pleasure."

Joey, Slade, and Alana easily kicked their butts. Joey and Slade clapped hands.

"Nice," said Joey. "You're alot better then the last time we fought together."

"Back at cha," said Slade. "Alana, that was amazing! I didn't know you could fight!"

Alana smiled. "I took Marshal Arts in high school."

"I've never met someone like you."

"Same here."

She kissed Slade on the cheek and walked ahead of them.

"Come on, boys. We have work to do."

"Right," said Slade.

When Alana was gone, Slade put a hand over his cheek and had a big grin on his face.

Joey clapped a hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey, hey, wait a go, Slade! She so wants you!"

Slade kept on grinning.

* * *

"You sure they won't recognize me?" asked Syrus.

He was wearing black pants, a dark blue shirt, a black trench coat, sunglasses, and a blond wig.

"Positive," said Atticus. "Now, ya think you can change your voice?"

"Like this?" Sy made his voice deep.

"Thanks good. I didn't know you could make your voice that deep."

"Me neither."

They heard the walkie-talkie beep. It was Alexis.

"Atty, Jagger and Serenity are off the roller-coaster and are heading to the duel arenas," she said. "Is Sy ready?"

"Yup! He's all set, sissy."

"Good. They should be there soon."

"Alright, little man, remember not to go too soft or too hard on him. We need him to win to look good in front of Serenity, but we can't have them getting suspicious."

Syrus nodded. "Right."

* * *

"How come I'm not the one dueling?" asked Jaden.

"Cause we need Jagger to win and we were worried you might get cared a way and beat him," said Alexis.

"Oh," was all he said.

They were both alone.

"Jaden."

"Yeah."

"Remember when I told you that you were a good friend? Well, what I really wanted to tell you is that, well, Jaden, I really, uh, I really like you, Jaden." She was blushing now.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that! I really like you too!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah!"

They stayed silent.

"So," said Jaden. "Since we like each other, are we a couple and do we kiss now?"

"Uh, I guess so."

"Okay."

They slowly leaned and their lips met.

Unknown to them, Chazz and Jasmine saw them. Chazz was going to interrupt, but Jazz covered him mouth and dragged him away.

* * *

"Here they come," said Atticus.

The couple entered the building were the duel stages were.

"Jagger, wanna duel me? I have a deck with me."

"Sure. I do too."

"Hey, you!"

They turned to see Syrus, but couldn't recognize him with those clothes and wig on.

"Yes?" said Jagger.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

"No thanks."

"What? You chicken? Buck-buck!"

"Get lose, shorty."

"I'm not short!! A chicken like you doesn't deserve a hottie like her!"

If looks could kill, Syrus would be dead right now. Jagger gave him a very angry glare.

"Hey, babe, why don't you come to a real man."

"That's it! Alright, I'll duel you! If I win you leave Serenity alone!"

"Fine. Let's duel."

* * *

TBC

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe Alexis and that stupid Slifer Slacker were kissing!!!" shouted Chazz.

"Oh, cool it, Princeton," said Jasmine.

"How can she like _him?!_ He's nothing but a slacker!"

"Maybe because he's nice, fun, and cares about others and not just himself! Dang it, Chazz, they've liked each other for a long time now! Alexis almost always blushes when she's talking to Jaden. And Jay told me after his duel with Harrington that he wanted Alexis, but he wanted her on her own free will. He knew what a fiancée was. He only said he didn't because he didn't want Alexis to be force into marring him. They like each other, Chazz. Get over it."

"I can't get over it! The girl I love is with some idiot!"

"I guess you are one of those guys."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You're one of those rich guys who are pigs that only like big boobed blonds."

"What!? No! That's not why I like Alexis! I don't care if she has boobs or how big they are! I like her because she's smart, nice, and she's a great duelist!"

"I'm smart and nice too! And I'm the second best female duelist at Duel Academy!"

"Yeah, second best. Alexis will always be number one."

Jasmine marrowed her eyes. "Ugh! I don't know what I ever saw in you!"

Chazz was confused now. "Huh?"

"That's right, Princeton. I liked you. I see you be a rich jerk, but I thought maybe underneath there was something else. But I guess I was wrong."

Jazz walked away. Chazz just stared at her as she left.

* * *

(This is my first time writing a duel so sorry if it's a little shaky.)

"Let's duel!"

Jagger drew first. "I play Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" (ATK 1900) A magician appeared on the field. "And I play one card face down. That ends my turn."

"My turn," said Syrus, drawing his card. "I summon Truckroid in attack mode!" (ATK 2000) (It's really 1000, but for this story I'm changing some things.) A truck monster appeared. "Truckroid, attack his Skilled Dark Magician!"

"Not so fast!" said Jagger. "You triggered my trap! It's called Spellbinding Circle! Now your monster loses 700 Attack Points!"

Truckroid power dropped from 2000 to 1300.

"Skilled Dark Magician, destroy his Truckroid!"

Truckroid was gone.

Jagger: 4000

Syrus: 3400

"You were lucky," said Syrus.

"Alright, Jagger-kun!" cheered Serenity.

Jagger smiled.

"Now," said Jagger, drawing a new card. "I sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician in order to summon Dark Magician!" (ATK 2500)

The Dark Magician appeared on the field.

"The Dark Magician!" exclaimed Syrus. 'Guess it's safe to assume he likes magicians and has a deck full of them. I better be careful. I can't let him win _that_ easily.'

"I end my turn."

"I play Polymerization to fuse the Steamroid, Drillroid, and Submarineroid in my hand to fusion summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!" (ATK 4000) A giant drill was on the field. "Jumbo Drill, drill holes in the Dark Magician!"

The Dark Magician was no more.

"Dark Magician! No!" cried Jagger. 'He was one of my best and favorite cards.'

"Hang in there, Jagger," said Serenity. "You can still win!"

'She's right,' thought Jagger. 'I can't give up!'

Jagger: 2500

Syrus: 3400

"You're move," said Sy.

"I play Graceful Charity! Now I can draw two cards and discard three." (I flipped it for the sack of this story.)

He drew Tremendous Fire and Magician of Faith. He discard three Dark Magicians.

"Place a monster face down in defense mode and this spell card Tremendous Fire! I'll lose 500 Life Points and you'll lose 1000!"

Jagger: 2000

Syrus: 2400

"I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" 'Okay. Only 400 LP separate us. He has a monster in DEF mode. He probably wants me to attack.'

He glanced at Atticus. He nodded.

"Jumbo Drill, attack his face down monster!"

"Thanks," said Jagger. "You just triggered my Magician of Faith's special ability! Now I can add one spell card from my grave to my hand."

Tremendous Fire was back in Jagger's hand.

"I end my turn," said Syrus.

"I play Tremendous Fire again."

Jagger: 1500

Syrus: 1400

"And I play another Graceful Charity."

He discard three more magicians and drew Blast Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

"Now I summon Dark Magician Girl to the field!"

Dark Magician Girl smiled as she was summoned.

"Dark Magician Girl! She's so hot!" said Syrus.

"Isn't she," said Jagger. "I used to have a card crush on her. But, while I still like her, someone else has my heart now."

He looked over at Serenity and smiled.

"Now, thanks to her special ability, she gains 300 extra attack points thanks to every Dark Magician in my graveyard.

The Dark Magician Girl's attack rose to 4100.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack his Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!"

She destroyed with ease.

Jagger: 1500

Syrus: 1300

"I'm not done," said Jagger. "I play Double Attack! By discarding Magician of Black Chaos from my hand, Dark Magician Girl can attack again!"

Jagger: 1500

Syrus: 0

"I lost!"

"I won!"

"Alright, Jagger!" cheered Serenity.

Jagger jumped off the dueling arena and ran toward Serenity giving her a big hug. Serenity gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed a bit smiling.

Then they heard two growls. They laughed.

"Guess we're hungry," said Serenity.

"Then let's get something to eat," said Jagger.

They left to go to a restaurant.

"Nice job, Syrus," said Atticus.

"Thanks," said Sy, taking off his wig.

"Jazz, the duel was a success. They're going to a restaurant to eat now."

"Me and Princeton are there."

"Let's go," said Syrus.

Unknown to anyone, someone else was also watch over the couple. But not to help them get together.

* * *

**Well? Good? Bad?**

**If no one reviews this story then I'm not going to write any more chapters for it.**

**So please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

'Goddamn Princeton!' thought Kaiba. 'How dare he try to steal MY kitten!'

Kaiba had seen them at Kaibaland. Now he was in his office thinking of a way to keep Jagger and Serenity from getting together.

Mokuba was outside his brother's office talking to his wife, Rebecca Hawkins, now Rebecca Kaiba.

"I'll see you at home, Becca," said Mokuba. "Seto needs my help."

"Okay, honey," said Rebecca. "Mikey, say bye to daddy."

Rebecca was holding their one year old son Micheal Kaiba.

"Bye-bye," said Mike.

Mokuba smiled. "Bye, son." He gave his wife and son a kiss. He want into Seto's office.

"You wanted to see me, bro?"

"Yes, Mokuba. It's Serenity. I think she's in trouble.

* * *

Jagger and Serenity were eating at a table talking not aware that Chazz and Jasmine were watching them.

"Well, I really didn't know what to do," said Serenity. "I didn't know what I was good at, what job I wanted to do. Then one day Tea took me to a dance studio and I learned some dance moves and I decided then and there to become a dance."

"I can see you being a dance," said Jagger. "You were showing off some impressive moves back at the arcade."

"Actually, I'm not really a dance anymore. For two years now I've been a dance teacher."

"So far so good," said Jasmine. She and Chazz hide behind a tall plant in the restaurant.

"You must be the best teacher they ever had. And the most beautiful as well."

Serenity smiled.

"He told she she's beautiful," said Chazz.

"She's gotta be totally crushing on him. Let's give them a little nug," said Jasmine. "Give al the money you have."

Chazz gave her the money and she left.

A couple saw going to sit in the table in front of Chazz and Jasmine's hiding place preventing them from see.

'No,' Chazz mentally said. 'Not the that table! Sit somewhere else!'

They sat down.

Jasmine was giving the money to the waiter and waitress.

"So, why finance?" asked Serenity.

"Oh, my father wanted me to do it," said Jagger. "I always wanted to be a musician."

"Then why don't you be? You're dad's gone now."

"I don't know."

"You should always follow your dream. Did your father force Slade to be a politician?"

"Yes. Slade wanted to go into the restaurant business and own his own."

"He and my brother are a lot like."

"Yeah. They both love food."

They both laughed a little.

While they were talking, the waiter put some plates of food on their table.

"Uh," said Jagger. "I don't do think we ordered this."

"Complements of the house."

"Oh," they said. "Thank you."

"What's happening?" asked Chazz. "Is he going to kiss her?"

"I don't know," said Jasmine. "I can't see a thing."

The waitress gave Serenity a rose.

"For madam."

"How beautiful," said Serenity.

"It's been taken care of," said the waitress, smiling.

"Thank you," Serenity said to Jagger.

"Oh, uh, Nothing really," said Jagger.

"Ow," said Jazz. "You're stepping on my foot, Princeton!"

"Get your elbow out of my stomach," said Chazz. "I'm gonna fall!"

The plant tipped and broke. Everyone, including Jagger and Serenity, stared at them.

"Don't look at me," said Jasmine. "He's the clumsy one."

"Chazzy?" said Jagger.

"Hey, Jaggy," said Chazz with an uncomfortable smile.

'We're so busted' thought Jasmine.

* * *

"What's going on? asked Jagger.

He, Serenity, Chazz and Jazz were outside.

"Sorry, big bro," said Chazz. "We were walking around town and we saw you two go in the restaurant and we decided to check how things were going."

"Well, that's really nice of you, little bro, really it is. But you do have to worry. Everything's been wonderful."

'Good,' thought Chazz.

"I don't think that's why they were spying on us," said Serenity.

"What?" asked Jasmine.

"I think you two wanna start dating and you wanted to see what a real couple does and acts like."

"WHAT!?!" screamed Chazz and Jasmine.

"I think you're right," said Jagger.

"No way!" exclaimed Jasmine. "I don't like this spoiled brat!"

"Hon, I can see it in your eyes."

Jasmine blushed.

"I like Alexis," said Chazz.

"Doesn't see like that other boy?" asked Jagger.

"NO!"

"Whoa! Okay. Easy, little bro."

"Hey," said Jasmine, _really _wanting to change the subject. "There's a beach party tonight. You two should go."

"Well," said Serenity. "It does sound like fun."

"Then let's go," said Jagger.

* * *

Good? Bad?

Please review. I need at least one review in order to update.


	12. Chapter 12

At the beach party there was lots of people who came. There was food, music, camp fires, etc.

"Having fun?" asked Jagger.

"Yeah," said Serenity. "I'm glad we came."

"Me too."

They sat on the beach looking at the ocean.

"My brother and I used to come to the beach all the time when we were little," said Serenity.

"Same with me and my brothers," said Jagger.

They were silent until Jagger said, "Hey, come on."

Serenity followed him. He lead her to a boat. They got in and Jagger sailed them out.

"I wanted to be alone with you in the middle of the ocean."

Serenity smiled.

The gang was was not to far from them.

"You guys ready?" asked Slade.

"Ready," said Atticus.

He was playing guitar, Jaden was going to play drums, Syrus was gonna play bass, and Jasmine was going to sing.

"I hope this works," said Alana.

"It will," said Joey.

"Here we go," said Jazz. She started sing.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl._

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (Kiss the girl)_

Jagger and Serenity stared into each other eyes as they sat in the boat on the water.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl (Kiss the girl)_

'Come on,' thought Joey. 'Kiss her.'

'Kiss her, bro,' thought Slade.

_Now's your moment_  
_Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (Kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

'Wow,' thought Chazz. 'Jasmine has a really good voice.'

'I think they're gonna kiss,' thought Alexis.

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
(Oh, ohnoo..)  
(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Jagger and Rene leaned in to kiss.

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

They were going to kiss when somehow they fell out of their boat.

"Doh!" shouted Slade, his hand on his face, looking up.

"Dammit!" cursed Joey.

"What happened?" asked Jaden.

"I don't know," said Alexis.

Jagger and Serenity swam back to the beach.

"Well, that was interesting," said Jagger.

"Yeah."

"Let's dry off and I'll take you home."

"Thanks, Jagger," said Serenity.

"Let's go," said Atticus. "It's late."

"See ya, Lex," said Jaden, he gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Jay."

Alana and Slade kissed on the lips.

"Call me?" asked Alana.

"Of course," said Slade.

The Rhodes and Jaden left.

"I gotta go too," said Syrus. He left.

"Hey, Jazz," said Chazz.

"What is it, Princeton."

"You have an awesome singing voice."

Jasmine stared at him. Then she smiled.

"Thanks, Chazz."

Chazz smiled.

"It's late," said Slade. "Why don't you walk her home, little brother."

"Kay. Let's go."

They walked to Jasmine's house.

"I'll be seeing ya," said Joey.

"Yeah," said Slade.

* * *

"It worked, bro," said Mokuba.

They had Roland and another worker tip over the boat.

"Excellent," said Kaiba.

"That'll teach Princeton to use Serenity!"

Kaiba smiled. "Yeah, but I don't think he'll quit just yet."

"Right. Don't worry. I'll make sure he keeps away from Rene."

"Good."

* * *

Please review. I need at least one review to update.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, how was your date with Jagger?" asked Joey.

"It was wonderful! The best day of my life!" answered Serenity.

"Good. I'm glad. He seems like a nice guy."

"He is. He's the sweetest guy ever."

"Where are ya going?"

"To Domino Square. I'm going to see Jagger again today."

* * *

"How'd things go?" asked Slade.

"I think I'm in love," said Jagger.

"Did you two kiss?" asked Chazz.

"Not yet, but we will today."

"Ya gonna see her again today?"

"Yeah."

"Have fun," said Slade.

* * *

"Alright. You know what to do, right?" Kaiba asked a blonde woman.

She nodded.

"Good. They're both here. Go."

* * *

Jagger sat on a bench in Domino Square holding red and white roses. Red for love and white for purity.

Serenity was looking for Jagger. When she spoted him she went over.

The blonde woman when over to Jagger.

"Hey, handsome."

"Do I know you?"

Instead of answering, she pulled Jagger up and kissed him on the lips. Jagger stood there shocked.

Serenity saw the kiss and couldn't believe it.

'How could he?! I thought he cared about be!'

Jagger saw Serenity and pushed the other woman away from him.

"Serenity! It's not what you think!"

"Oh?! Then what is it, Jagger!?!"

"She just came up to me and kissed me! I don't know why!"

"I kissed you because you're my boyfriend," said the woman.

"Boyfriend!!!" screamed Serenity.

"What!?!?!?!" screamed Jagger. "That's a lie!! I don't even know you or your name!!"

"How can you not remember me? It's me Stacy."

"I don't know any Stacy!"

"How can you say that!" cried Stacy. "After everything we've been through! All the picnics in the park together, the walks on the beach! How dare you cheat on me and pretend not to know me! I hate you, Jagger Princeton!"

Sally stormed away.

"Serenity, I know this looks bad, but please believe me, I didn't know who she was!"

"But she knew who you were!"

"So do alot of people, remember."

"I can't believe you, Jagger! I thought you were a really great guy! But now I see you're nothing but a sleazy jackass! I thought you cared about me! You cheating son of a bitch! I hate you, Princeton, I hate you! I don't ever want to see you again!"

Serenity slapped Jagger hard across his face. A big, red hand print was on his left cheek.

"Serenity, come back!"

But she kept walking.

* * *

Poor Jagger. Like? Hate?

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Jagger ran, his face in his hands.

"Jag, what's wrong?" asked Slade.

Jagger didn't answer. He just ran up the stairs to his room.

"What's wrong with aniki?" asked Chazz.

"I don't know, little bro, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

"Serenity," said Joey.

"He cheats, Joey! He was dating another girl and cheated on her with me! And the bastard pretended not to know her!"

"How do you know he was pretending? Maybe he was telling the truth."

"The proof was in the pudding, Joey! Jagger Princeton is a no good cheating asshole!"

The phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Joey. "Yes?"

"Joe, it's me."

"Slade, hey. S'up?"

"Jagger came home in tears. What happened?"

"Serenity said she saw Jagger kiss another woman. This woman claimed to to Jagger's girlfriend. Jagger said he didn't know that woman, bur Rene didn't believe him Now she thinks he a slime."

"Jagger would never cheat on Serenity!"

"I know. We need Serenity to see that. I'll bring her over so they can talk."

"Kay. See ya."

"Later."

Joey hung up. The door bell rang. He went to answer the door.

"Mpkuba. Long time no see, my friend. Come in."

"Hi, Joey," said Mokuba. "How are you and Serenity?"

"Okay. She's been better though."

"What happened?"

"Rene thinks Jagger doesn't care about her and would cheat on her because apparently he was seeing someone else while he was seeing Rene."

"He doesn't care about her. He's using her."

"What?"

"Seto told me. Jagger's just using Serenity to get what he wants."

"Kaiba said that?"

"Yeah."

"Well he's a lair."

"What?"

"Jagger loves Serenity with all his heart. He'd never do anything to hurt her. And Kaiba also likes Rene and would do anything to make her his. Haven't you noticed how every guy Rene dates turns out to be a cheating slime?"

"Yeah."

"That's what Kaiba wants Rene to think. He wants her to think Jagger is a cheating bastard so he can step in and make Rene his."

"You really think big brother would do something like that?"

"I know so. I'm sorry, Moks, but your brother's an asshole. He orders me around and makes me call him Master when no one's around. I bet he payed that woman to see she was Jagger's girlfriend to brake them up."

"I did see Seto talk to a blonde haired woman earlier."

"The woman that Rene was talking about was blonde."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Joey! We have to tell Serenity!"

Joey and Mokuba explained everything to Serenity.

"So, Roland tiped our boat?"

"Yeah. I didn't want you and Jagger together because he said he was a bad guy," said Mokuba.

"And Kaiba doesn't treat you right, Joey?"

"No. I had to put up with all the bullshit to keep my job."

"I'm so sorry, brother. Wait, Kaiba had that woman say she was Jagger-kun's girlfriend?"

"We think so," said Joey.

"Oh my god! Jagger told the truth! I have to talk to him right now!"

"Let's go to Princeton mansion right now then."

* * *

Jagger sat on his bed holding a switch blade knife.

'I'm too weak, sick, and the woman I love hates me. Why should I keep living?'

He popped the blade out and started cutting his wrists.

'It won't be long now.'

* * *

Poor Jagger. Serenity better hurry.

Good? Bad? Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Here's chapter 15.

Hope you all like it.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Slade.

Joey, Serenity, and Mokuba ran in.

"Where's Jagger!" screamed Serenity. "I need to talk to him!"

"He's in his room," said Chazz.

All five of them ran up stairs. Serenity was at Jagger's door and was bashing ferociously upon the wood.

"JAGGER!" screamed Serenity.

"Jagger, open up!" said Joey.

"Open the door, bro!" shouted Slade.

"Please, big brother, open the door!" begged Chazz.

Then Serenity noticed something on the floor and gasped. She saw a thin trail of blood seeping from underneath the door.

'He couldn't have. Suicide? No, Jagger would never do that! Would he?'

Slade and Joey couldn't take it. They both kicked opened the door. Jagger laid sprawled on the floor with blood spreading out from his wrists onto the floor. His shirt was stained with the darker red of blood and his black, onyx eyes were half open, half closed.

Serenity, Joey, Slade, Chazz, and Mokuba all looked horrified.

Serenity ran over to Jagger.

"JAG-KUN! WHY DID YOU DO THIS!? DID YOU DO THIS BECAUSE OF ME?! I'M SO SORRY, JAGGER! PLEASE DON'T DIE! I LOVE YOU!!"

"S. . .Sere-nity?"

Serenity looked at him. Jagger's eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"Serenity?"

"I'm here. Jagger, I'm so sorry. I know now that you were telling the truth. Kaiba paid that woman to kiss you and tell me she was your girlfriend. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Please don't leave me, Jagger. I love you."

Jagger smiled. "I-i-it'sss oook-ay, Rene-chan. I . . . I love you too."

Jagger was dying. He needed a miracle to live.

Suddenly, there was a bright light. The spirits of The Dark Magician and St. Joan appeared before them.

"Amazing!" whispered Slade.

"What's going on?" asked Mokuba.

"Those are Duel Spirits," said Chazz.

Joey smiled. "Everything's going to be fine now."

The Dark Magician and St. Joan stopped the flow of blood and healed Jagger's wrists. Then they disappeared.

'Thank you, Dark Magician, St. Joan,' thought Serenity.

They had just saved Jagger's life.

* * *

Jagger woke up and found himself in Serenity's arms.

"Jagger! I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Serenity? What happen?"

She explained what Joey and Mokuba told her and how he tried to kill himself, but the Dark Magician and St. Joan saved him.

"Wow," said Jagger.

"I know," said Serenity. "I'm sorry, Jagger."

"You don't have to be sorry, Rene-chan. It's Kaiba who should be sorry. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Where are the others?"

"They all went to have a chat with Kaiba."

* * *

Jagger lives. Now Kaiba better watch out.

Love it? Hate it? Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

"KAIBA, YOU FUCKER!" yelled Slade.

"You creep!" shouted Chazz.

"Seto, how could you!?!" shouted Mokuba.

"THAT WAS LOW, KAIBA! THE LOWEST THING YOU'VE EVERY DONE SO FAR!" yelled Joey.

"Watch it, Mutt," warned Kaiba. "I could fire you easily. And you, Princeton, better watch it too. I could have you crushed."

"I don't care!" yelled Joey.

"Me neither!" yelled Slade. "My brother almost died because of you!"

"Life is a game," said Kaiba. "If you can't win don't play. And that's what happened. Jagger knew he couldn't win so he gave up. He should of been left to die."

"You asshole!" yelled Chazz.

"Don't say that, Seto!" said Mokuba.

"You'll pay, Kaiba!" yelled Slade.

He ran over to punch Kaiba, but someone stopped him.

"Aniki, don't!"

Slade stopped and he, Joey, and Mokuba turned around to see Jagger and Serenity.

"I wanna make him pay for what he did," said Jagger.

Kaiba smirked. "What can you do? You're too weak."

"I challenge you to a duel."

"You challenge me!?" laughed Kaiba. "I'm one of the best duelists in the world! What makes you think you can beat me?"

"I believe in myself and my cards."

"So you're one of those geeks who believes in the Heart Of The Cards crap," said Kaiba, rolling his eyes.

"That's right. I'll win."

"Wrong. You'll lose and the Serenity will be mine."

"In your dreams!" snapped Serenity.

* * *

They were on top of the Kaiba Corp. building. Both had a Duel Disk on. Both disks were attached to a chain.

"What's the chain for?" asked Jagger.

"That's just to make this duel more fun," answered Kaiba. "Every time a play loses life points, they feel a little tickle."

"Wait, what kind of little tickle?"

"You'll find out."

"Let's duel!" they both shouted.

"I'll go first," said Jagger. "I summon Blast Magician in ATK mode! (1400) That's all for now."

"My turn," said Kaiba. "I play Hitotsu-Me Giant in ATK mode! (1200) And I play the spell card Shrink! Now your monster's ATK points are cut in half!"

Blast Magician strength goes from 1400 to 700.

"Now, Hitotsu-Me Giant, destroy his pathetic magician!"

Hitotsu-Me Giant destroyed Blast Magician and Jagger's life points dropped from 4000 to 3300.

But something happened when his life points dropped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jagger. He was being electrocuted.

"JAGGER!!" Serenity, Joey, Slade, and Chazz screamed.

"Seto! What's going on!?" demanded Mokuba.

"Every time a player loses points they get shocked."

"So that's the 'little tickle'," growled Joey.

"Are you okay, brother?" asked Chazz.

"I'm f-fine, Chazzy. Really."

But Jagger didn't look or feel fine at all. But he had to keep dueling.

"It's my turn," said Jagger. "I summon the monster Skilled Dark Magician! (1900) Skilled Dark Magician, sent his Hitotsu-Me Giant to the gravyard!"

Hitotsu-Me Giant was destroyed.

Jagger: 3300

Kaiba: 3300

"Let's see how he likes getting shocked!" said Slade.

But nothing happened.

"Hey!" yelled Chazz. "He's not getting shocked!"

"What gives!?" yelled Joey.

"Well, looks like my chain is broken," smirked Kaiba.

"Yeah, that's it," said Jagger, sarcastically.

"Cheater!" yelled Serenity.

"You bastard!" yelled Joey. "You rigged it not to shock you!"

"I'm hurt, Wheeler. I can't help it that it's broken."

Joey glared at Kaiba.

"Now," said Kaiba. "It's my move. I summon Lord of Dragons! (1200) And I play the spell card The Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon two Thunder Dragons!" Two Thunder Dragons appeared on the field. "Now I sacrifice them to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Blue Eyes roared as it appeared.

"B-blue Eyes!" exclaimed Jagger, scared.

"This isn't good," said Joey.

"I could attack, but I think I'll just end my turn now," said Kaiba.

"Then I'll start mine! Draw! I play Tremendous Fire! Now you lose 1000 Life Points while lose only 500!"

Jagger: 2800

Kaiba: 2300

Jagger was shocked again.

"I place one card face-down and sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician!" (2500) "That ends my turn."

"I play another Flute of Summoning Dragons!" Hyozanryu and Spear Dragon were on the field. "Now I sacrifice my two dragons to summon another Blue Eyes!" There were now two Blue Eyes White Dragons on the field. "I end my turn."

"Oh no," said Joey.

"What?" asked Serenity.

"Kaiba's waiting to have all three Blue Eyes so he can summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and finish Jagger with one great final attack. And so, and this is just a guess, but. . ."

"But what?" asked Slade.

"Well, I think the more Life Points you lose the more powerful the shock will be. If that's true then Kaiba wants to power up his dragon so when he attacks with it Jagger will die from the shock."

"WHAT!?!" screamed Chazz.

"Jagger, stop the duel! You'll die!" screamed Slade.

"No!" said Jagger. "I have to keep going! I can win!"

"I know you can!" said Serenity. "You have potential! And we all believe you!"

"You can do it, Jag!" said Chazz.

"We're all with you, man!" said Joey.

Jagger nodded. He drew his card and his eyes widen at what he saw.

'The Red Eyes Black Dragon!? How?!'

He looked at Serenity who smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's over! I play Polymerization to fuse the two Blue Eyes on my field with the one in my hand to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The three headed Blue Eyes roared out loud. "Now, my great beast, attack Princeton's pathetic Dark Magician!"

"Not so fast! Reveal trap!" Jagger had activated the trap Negate Attack. His Dark Magician was safe.

"So you last a bit long," said Kaiba. "It doesn't matter."

"Wanna bet?"

"I end my turn."

"My move," said Jagger. "I also play Polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician with my Red Eyes that's in my hand to create Dark Magician The Dragon Champion!"

A Dark Magician riding a Red Eyes was on the field. It had 3600 ATK points.

"My dragon has a special ability. It gains 300 points for every magician in my grave.

Dark Magician The Dragon Champion: 4200

"And my dragon gets 300 points for every dragon in your graveyard!"

"No!" yelled Kaiba.

Dark Magician The Dragon Champion: 6300

"Now, Dark Magician The Dragon Champion, destroy his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was gone.

Jagger: 2800

Kaiba: 500

"And finally I reveal my face down. Tremendous Fire!

Jagger: 2300

Kaiba: 0

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kaiba. "HOW COULD I LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE HIM!?!"

"YEAH!" exclaimed Chazz, happy.

"Alright, Jagger!" said Slade.

"Awesome dueling!" said Joey.

"You did it!" cheered Serenity.

Jagger smiled. But then he didn't feel so good.

"You okay, bro?" asked Slade.

"I don't-"

Jagger passed out.

* * *

Yay! Jagger beat Kaiba! Don't worry. He'll be okay.

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Jagger wake up in a hospital bed. He sat up straight and saw Serenity sitting next to him asleep. Her face in her arms. He shook her a little.

"Serenity-chan, wake up."

She groggily rose, then shot up when she realized Jagger was awake.

"Jagger! Are you okay? How do you feel? You alright now? You going to be-?"

"Relax, babe. I'm fine."

"Oh, good!"

"What happened to Kaiba?"

"After you passed out, Joey and Slade had a . . . talk. with Kaiba."

"You mean they yelled and screamed at him and then beat him up?"

"Yeah. He won't bother us any more."

"That's good."

"Jagger, I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I lost you."

"You can never lose me, Rene."

"I know. That was so brave of you. Standing up to Kaiba. You may have a weak body, but you have a strong heart."

"You were right when you said I had potential."

"Told you so."

"Serenity."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Two months later

The DM Gang (Yugi and his friends) (Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Miho, Bakura, and Duke) and the GX Gang (Jaden and his friends) (Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, Alana, Syrus, Zane, Seika, Bastion, Mindy, Jasmine, and Chazz) were at the new restaurant Joey and Slade owned called King Red-Eyes. (A combination of Red-Eyes Black Dragon and King Dragun.)

"It's nice to meet you, Yugi," said Jaden.

"And it's nice to meet you, Jaden," said Yugi. "I hear you're Duel Academy's best duelist."

"Oh, I don't know if I'm the best."

"You don't have to be modest, hon," said Alexis, kissing Jaden on the cheek.

"Alexis, not in front of Chazz," said Bastion.

"No, it's okay," said Chazz.

"What?" said Mindy.

"I don't like Alexis anymore."

"Could you say that again?" asked Atticus. "I don't think I heard you right."

"You heard me right."

"I'm Chazz's girlfriend now," said Jasmine.

"When did this happen?" asked Syrus.

"When I walked her home," said Chazz. "We said goodbye and then we kissed. We've been together for a month now."

A man and a woman walked in the restaurant. They both had gray eyes and black hair. His was short and hers was long.

"Joe, you got some customers," said Tristan.

"Hello," said Joey. "Welcome to-Hey, Koyo!"

"S'up, Joe!"

"You know each other?" asked Bakura.

"Yeah. This is Koyo Hibiki. He's a friend of mine. He's a duelist. One of the best. I've dueled him before. It's good to see you."

"You too," said Koyo. "I'd like you to meet someone. This is my sister Midori."

"Nice to meet you," said Midori.

"Nice to meet you," said Joey. 'She's beautiful,' he thought.

They started talking. Midori told Joey that she would be teaching at Duel Academy.

"Looks like Joey finally found his special someone," Tristan.

Serenity and Jagger came in.

"Bout time," said Slade.

"Sorry," said Jagger. "We lost track of time."

"How 'bout some music?" suggested Alana.

"Jagger-kun, could you play something for us?" asked Serenity.

"I don't know."

"Please? For me?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"For you anything."

He grabbed a guitar and started to play and sing.

_Makes Me Happy by Drake Bell_

_Hello let's go_  
_Everybody must know_  
_Love's in my heart like a bomb_  
_It's blowing a song inside I'm singing_  
_Sunshine that your bringing now and it makes me happy_  
_Listen to the radio playin' back in stereo_  
_Sounds like my favorite song_  
_I'm humming along my head is ringing_  
_And I just can't stop singing now cause it makes me happy_  
_It makes me happy_  
_You're everything I need, handed from above_  
_I can't get enough of your love_  
_Cause it makes me happy_  
_It makes me happy_  
_Living in a day-dream_  
_I'll show you what it all means_  
_Spending some time in the sun_  
_Let's get up and run it's just beginning_  
_And I just can't stop singing now_  
_Cause it makes me happy_  
_Like a fantasy that you never find_  
_Right in front of me all the time_  
_And it makes me happy_  
_I want it all but not too much I wanna feel the way you touch me_  
_I'm the kind of guy who's always there to come and find you_  
_Save the raining days for another time_  
_I'm just here to say read between the lines_  
_I'm so glad that your mine_  
_Cause you make me happy_  
_You make me wanna sing_  
_Do do dodododo_  
_Do do do do_  
_Do do dodododo_  
_Do do do do_  
_Do do dodododo_  
_Do do do do_  
_Do do dodododo_  
_Do do do do_  
_Do do dodododo_  
_Do do do do_

Every cheered and clapped.

Serenity walked up to Jagger and they kissed.

"I love you, Jagger."

"I love you too, Serenity.

* * *

I'm finally finished! I've finished the very first Jagger/Serenity story ever!

I hoped you all enjoyed read my story. Thank you for reading.

Oh and Koyo and Midori Hibiki are Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga character. Just wanted to let you know in case you didn't.


End file.
